Dumbledores secret grandchild
by angelchildg
Summary: Dumbledore is finally telling his 11 year old grandchild that she is accepted into his school for young witches and wizards please reveiw third chapter up and running
1. The beginning

It was the afternoon of July 15th three days prior to Faith's 11th birthday. She was watching her younger brother and sister while her mom was upstairs catching up on her sleep because she had worked the night before, her father and her older sister was at work. They had just finished lunch and as usually she grabbed the mail key and walked outside. Karen and Mike were playing with the neighborhood kids they seemed to be enjoying themselves which was good because that way they wouldn't be loud and wake up her mother. The sun was shining, it was so hot out but she didn't care she'd preferred summer over winter any day. She took the short walk to the mail boxes craning her occasionally to make sure a fight hasn't broke out yet, she opened the mail box and pulled out a handful of mail. "Mom ,Dad, Dad, Tru," she paused there was a letter for her from her grandfather that lived in London. The last time she actually received a letter from him was her 5th birthday. Behind it was yet another letter to her. It was thick and written in deep emerald ink. "Faith, Faith Mike is calling me a dork!" The silence was broken by her 10-year-old sister "Karen, tell him to stop and if he doesn't I'll make sure he'll get grounded." She ran off "Mike, Faith said..." she tuned her out and turned back to the letter that was written in green. "Hogwarts? Hogwarts?" she closed the mail box and started to walk back to the house. "Faith any mail for me or Karen?" Her 7-year-old brother asked. "No,Mike go back and play with your little friends." Not wanting to open the letters in front of her siblings she walked inside. once she was in the safety of the house she threw the other letters on the table and got comfortable on the couch. She decided to open he grandfathers first. It was very odd indeed for him to be writing he was a very secretive man and constantly busy with things she never knew about. She didn't know much about him either because her parents didn't talk about him either.  
  
Dear Faith,  
  
Hello how are you and your family?  
  
she skimmed down until a paragraph caught her eye.  
  
Faith you will probably be receiving a letter from a place called  
  
Hogwarts. The reason they are writing is because well your a witch. I would like for you to come down to London within the next three days and I will explain the rest. Your parents have your plane tickets and yes they know about this. See you later  
  
Luv your Grandpa Dumbledore  
  
she stared in shock about what her grandfather wrote. " I'm a witch is this some kind of sick joke?" She said out loud. Before she was going to confront her mother about this she decided to open her letter for Hogwarts inside was a train ticket for Platform 9 3/4, and a letter saying  
  
Miss Faith Renee Harrold  
  
You have been accepted in to Hogwarts school  
  
of witch craft and wizardry.  
  
She read on, behind the letter was a list of weird items she has never heard or seen before.  
  
She ran upstairs and busted into her mothers room. Her mom sat up quickly "Whats swrong??!!!" she said groggily yet sounded alert at the same time. "What's this all about grandpa sending me a letter saying I'm a witch?????" "Oh my you have received the letters today didn't you?" " Yea, why else would I be running upstairs to wake you up!" "Ok, ok Faith I know you want some answers and you'll get them tonight." 


	2. the arrival

She had arrive in London there was her grandfather waiting for her. "Faith it's so good to see you!" "Back at you Grandpa." " Listen I know I have alot of explaining to do but for now you'll be staying with your Uncle Larry on Privet Drive until August 30th." "But I thought I was staying with you?!" "You will be later." They climbed into the cab and rode in silence to Privet Drive #5 the feeling of disapointment in the air. When they arrived she noticed a pudgy boy riding around on a bike that was clearly breaking under his weight next door. She turned her head and walked in. "Uncle Larry, Aunt Sara it's me Faith and Grand....." she turned around to see Dumbledore had dissappeard "Faith I'm so Glad to see you!" "Aunt Sara, How are you?" "Well I'm just great would you like to go upstairs unpack and fresshen up." "Yea," Her aunt Sara went to grab her bags "Thats ok I can do it." and with that she walked upstairs to a empty room. There was a bed, an alarm clock, a dresser set, and a closet she opened her bags and began to unpack. She opened the Frist dresser drawer and inside was a moving pictureof a young looking father with two little girls flying on what looked like brooms around him. This seemd a little bit strange as she looked at the picture the father was her grandfather and the two little girls was here mom and aunt. The picture had opened the world she was about to learn about. She set the picture on top of the dressers and finished unpacking. After unpacking Faith changed into her island tube tope, a pair of shorts and put her hair up in pigtails. She walked downstairs "Aunt Sara can I call my parents and let them know I'm here?" "Yea but first could you do me the favor of taking these cookies over next door to number four?" "Um, sure."  
  
Faith stepped outside the sun was beating down her neck, she began to wish she had grabbed her sunglasses. Faith walked over and rang the doorbell, inside she heard a deep voice say "Harry go get that!" Then after that the door opened. "Hello?!" a boy about her age had answer. He had jet black hair and shocking green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of black glasses that was taped in the middle. "Um, Hi I'm Faith I just moved in next door with my Aunt and Uncle and they sent me over with these cookies." She looked behind the boy the pudgy boy from earlier was running away "Hi I'm Harry nice to meet you Thanks!" Before he could take the cookies the owner of the voice from earlier was there. "Go upstairs Harry!" he screamed at the boy. Then after Harry left he turned to Faith "May I help you?" " Oh, my aunt from next door has made these cookies for you and sent me over to give them to you." She looked at their puzzled looks "Oh yea, my name is Faith and my aunt is Sara." "Oh, Sara," said a woman behind the man "So you are the amazing Faith I heard so much about you, your autn and I are shopping buddies." "Oh." The man spoke again "I'm Mr.Dursely and this is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley." He was indicating toward the pudgy boy. "Oh, nice to met you all we should get together sometime to get to know each other a little bet." "We will be sooner than you think." Replied the woman and with that she left.  
  
Sorry my story is taking so long to get up I'm new at this bye  
  
please please reviwe to construtive critisms welcomed. 


	3. Birthday with the Dursely's

"Aunt Sara I'm back, now can call my parents?" "Yes, you may here's the phone, you know how to dial the number don't you?" "yes, I'm going out back." "Ok." Faith walked outside and spotted a swinging bench she sat down and dialed . She got the operator "Yes, I would like Joe and Grace Harrold." "Hold please." As she sat and waited she spotted a carton of flowers, a bag of fertilizer, and some garden utensils "Hello!" her train of thought was interrupted by her mothers voice "Hi, mom I made it safely, right now I'm at your sisters, grandpa said he would come and get me the 30th." "Oh, that's wonderful dear give your aunt a kiss for me and you should receive your Birthday present tomorrow bye love you." "Bye tell everyone I love and will miss them." She hung up, she all of sudden had the feeling she was being watched. Faith looked over at number four just in time to see the blind flicker shut. Faith walked inside handed the phone to her Aunt Sara and asked if she could do some gardening "Sure I could never figure out how to do it any ways." She walked outside pulled on the gardening gloves and began to pull the weeds.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Faith come in and wash up dinner is ready." "Ok." She dusted off her hands and stood back to admire her handy work then walked inside. "Faith I know tomorrow is your birthday so I invited the Durselys over, me and Mrs.Dursely and shopping buddies I think she told you that though." "Oh." "We are going to have a barbecue then we are going to the pool to go swimming." "Um, ok what are we having?" then her Aunt did something she had never seen before, she pulled out a wand, waved it, and a bunch of food was before her. "Oh my, how did you do that?" "Oh I keep forgetting you are new to this don't worry though we don't use magic very often the Durselys don't like weird and we like to keep peace with everyone." "Oh, that's ok."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Sara, My dear that meal was delicious." "Thank you Larry now I accept you to clean off the table." Now her uncle Larry pulled out his wand and wiped the table clean. Faith just about had enough with magic for the night so she excused herself and went upstairs to bed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Faith you better get up your party is going to start in a couple of hours!" Faith was pulled out her reoccurring dream were her and her grandfather was flying through the air and out of the seven nights she's had it they would get closer and closer to a castle near a lake. "Ok." When she got up she was hot and sticky it felt like 90 degrees. She walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She stared at her reflection her medium brown tress that went a little past her shoulders was tasseled about her head. There sleep around her soft brown eyes. Turing away from the Mirror Faith turned on the shower to lukewarm. The water felt great against her tanned skin. She got out pulled on her skirt, her denim suit bottoms and swimsuit top. After pulling on her hat over her braided pigtails and applying sunscreen she walked downstairs. "Morning aunt Sara what's for breakfast?" "Why don't you sit down and I'll fix you a bowl of mini shredded wheats." "Ok."  
  
After finishing her cereal she slipped on her sandals and walked outside. Her uncle Larry was out there setting up the barbecue "Morning birthday girl, how did you sleep?" "Pretty good what time is it?" "11:30, the Durselys should be here any time soon," the doorbell rang "That must be them now." In the house she heard her Aunt Sara say "They're in back." Mr.Dursely, Mrs.Dursely, Dudley and Harry all entered the backyard "Good- afternoon Faith you look quit lovely today." said Mrs. Dursely "So do you Mrs.Dursely." "And how old are you Faith today?" questioned Mr. Dursely "11." she replied "Same as Dudley." "Oh." "Shall we start with present will the hot dogs and hamburgers cook?" asked uncle Larry "Sure."  
  
They all sat down where there were three presents for here and about four cards. The four cards were from her friends back in Montana. They wished her a happy birthday and inside each envelope was a plastic music note. After opening the bottle of perfume from the Durselys and the ring from her Aunt and Uncle, Faith went for the medium sized present from her parents. Inside the box was a journal and a book with a name on it Grace R. Dumbledore, it was her mom's journal.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
As she watched her guest leave she thought how her birthday went it wasn't bad except for the part at the pool were Dudley kept hitting on her and Harry kept a good 10 feet from her. Faith would attempt to talk to him but Mr.Dursely would always send him to do something. after she saw them enter her house she walked upstairs to get ready for bed. When she reached her room on the bed was a present and a note. The note said  
  
Faith the ring your Aunt and I gave you was your grandmothers it will provide you with answers when you need them the most and the journal was your mother's when she and I was in Hogwarts. She slipped on the ring which was silver and a a blue stone in the middle and on each side of the ring was a leaf shaped out of metal. The present on her bed was small and wrapped in a paper bag. There was a note on it  
  
Faith I'm sorry I didn't give this to you earlier my aunt and uncle don't anything to do with weird stuff but I figure you wouldn't mind these sign Harry  
  
Inside the box was a candy call Berts Botts every flavor jelly beans. 


End file.
